


down the rabbit hole

by sugaredandabitmessedup



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, F/M, i dont even know, smexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaredandabitmessedup/pseuds/sugaredandabitmessedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are alice, and fall down the rabbit's hole to wonderland. but this is hardly the wonderland from the books...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we all fall down

you sighed, looking through the window of the carriage. you had been sent off to the country to your grandmother’s, due to bad behavior. there had been an incident with the neighbor’s cat and a can of petrol, and of course, you had been blamed. it wasn’t your fault dinah had went and gotten herself lit on fire by papa’s pipe ashes, as she idly strolled past a bit too close. your parents had thought that sending you out to the country for a while would be good for you. you had told them that you were 19 years old, you shouldn’t be treated like a child and sent away, but they had responded, only saying that you were lucky they didn’t throw you out of the estate completely.

this certainly was not the first incident that you had been blamed for. this just was the first one that you actually didn’t do. you were somewhat of a mischievious one.

"damned cat," you mumbled to yourself, resting your elbow on the edge of the window. 

"what?" you lifted up your head to see your traveling companion, a short, elderly maid. you forgot her name. did it start with an E? she tilted her head to the side. "did you say something, miss?" she asked. "oh… ah, no, sorry." you mumbled in reply. the maid nodded, looking out the window. "ah, it seems we have arrived." you blinked, looking out the other window, the one she was looking out of. sure enough, it seemed you had arrived. your grandmother’s estate was certainly nothing to sneeze at. you estimated several acres in all. as the carriage rattled up into the drive, you yawned, stretching. the maid got out and opened the door for you, offering you a hand down. "thank you," you smiled a her, stepping down. you headed inside as someone began carrying your things inside, sighing quietly.

your grandmother was, by all intents and purposes, a shrew. by the end of he week, she had you in so many lessons that your fingers still hurt. and don’t even start on the singing lessons. a week later, you sat under a tree, looking up at the sky, making shapes out of the clouds. in them, you imagined a dodo wearing a sportcoat, and something hat looked strangely like a rose.

you chuckled to yourself, looking back down at the flower crown in your hands you were currently working on. you had just weaved another daisy into the chain when something caught your eye. you looked up to see a small white rabbit, looking straight at you. you stared back at it, creasing your brow in confusion. just then, it’s little eye twitched, as if it was winking… but rabbits couldn’t wink, right? and then, a whisper. “alice…” you stiffened, looking behind you, but there was nobody to be found. you turned to look back at the rabbit. it stared for a few more moments before turning and hopping away a few feet, before stopping and turning back, as if it wanted you to follow it. chewing your lip, you slowly got o your feet, taking a few steps after the rabbit. the fluffy creature then turned and hopped away. you took a couple more cautious steps before breaking into a run after the rabbit. “h-hey, wait!” you saw a flash of whiteout of the corner of your eye and turned to run after it. you could have sworn the rabbit had gone the other way, but there were rather fast creatures… you turned a corner and saw the creature scurry into a hole at the bottom of a tree. you huffed and puffed, coming upon the hole. this thing was huge, it was like no other rabbit’s hole you’d ever seen before in your life… you kneel down, peering down inside. were those runes you saw etched into the soil inside there? you narrowed your eyes curiously. you couldn’t tell for sure… you leaned down closer, squinting your eyes to try and see… just then, the bit of soil your hand was on gave way, sending you flailing to keep your balance and failing, sending you tumbling down into the hole. you watched the light from above slowly grow smaller. this was certainly deeper than any rabbit hole… you thought to yourself.


	2. the little door

After what seemed like at least an hour later, you were still falling. you had begun to wonder if this was a trick of some sort. you frowned, crossing your arms over your chest. it had to be a trick. but really, who who do such a thing? it wasn't like you had many friends on your grandmother's estate. suddenly, something flew past your head. your eyes widened in surprise. was that a lamp?

you rolled facedown, seeing a tiny light, slowly growing larger. and another object hurtling towards you. oh hell, you scrambled to somehow get out of the way, only to maneuver yourself so you were feetfirst. as the object hurtled closer, you let out a shriek. was that a fucking piano??!!! as you came upon it, you planted your feet on it and pushed, sending away from you, and sending you flying... straight into the wall of the hole. you spat out a clod of dirt as you fell further, even more projectiles flying past you, thankfully missing you, although you may have gotten smacked in the face with a pocket watch at some point. as the light grew larger, you shielded your face with your arms to fend off more objects that may come flying your way. 

you finally found what the light was: you fell into a room of some sort. you gave a shriek as the floor hurtled towards you. just then, some invisible force seemed to be slowing you down, like a parachute of some sort, gently lowering you to the ground. you panted as your feet touched the ground, visibly shaking as you looked around at your surroundings. you appeared to be in a parlor of some sort. but all it had in it was a couple chairs, several doors of all shapes and size, and a table with a single bottle on it, and a key. the bottle seemed to have a tag on it. 

you approached the table slowly, ignoring the bottle for the moment, and picking up the key. perhaps it went to one of these doors, and perhaps one of these doors would show a way out! you looked around the parlor, chewing your lip thoughtfully. which one should you try first? carefully, you walked up to the nearest door, a large one made from oak, with a brass doorknob. you slid the key into the lock, but it didn't turn. so, you tried it on the next one, that seemed to be made of cherry wood, with a glass handle. still nothing. you went and tried each door, before coming up to a blank spot. you looked down to see an even tinier door, one that looked to be made of twigs. you frowned slightly and knelt, peeking at the lock. the lock itself seemed the right size for a proper key. you sighed and slid the key in the lock, and slowly, slowly, turned it. it turned without any trouble, and the little door swung open, letting in a beam of light. okay, so you got the door open. that wouldn't do much good, though... there's no way you could fit through there. 

you huffed and closed the door, taking the key out. you walked back over to the table, looking at the bottle. \

drink me, said the label.

yeah, that wasn't suspicious in the least, oh no.

you sighed and took up the bottle, uncorking it. you sniffed the mouth of the bottle, humming. huh. it didn't smell dangerous. it smelled kind of like vanilla. you took a few moments of deliberation before taking a tiny sip.

immediately, you felt a tickle in the back of your throat. you coughed, cupping a hand over your mouth, staggering slightly. you shut your eyes tight, and when you opened them, it seemed as if everything in the room had gotten larger. but as your sleeve slipped down, you realized, the room wasn't getting larger, you were getting smaller! you screamed, trying to hold your ever-growing clothes to you. "Bloody Hell!" you cried, starting to hyperventilate. you watched the table grow to above your head as you got smaller and smaller, till finally, you ceased to shrink. you took deep gulps of air, trying to calm down and assess the situation. when you felt you had calmed down enough, you looked around you to the piles of fabric around you. you had shrunk right out of your dress! 

with a sigh, you took up a corner of the fabric and began to tear. soon after you had managed to fashion yourself a toga of sorts. putting your hands on your hips, you took one more look around. there was the key, laying there on the ground. well, at least you didn't leave it on the table. you would have been screwed, then. she jogged over, picking the key up. okay, so you had the key. you turned to go open the little door, but out of the corner of your eye, you caught a glint of light off something. you turned toward the direction of it and saw a little tin, like someone would keep baked goods in. 

you walked over and picked it up cautiously, opening up the lid. inside were little cakes, each with the phrase "eat me" inscribed in frosting. you frowned. whatever these did, they were kind of useless now. but still, you could keep them. they might be useful later. but where would you keep them? you looked back towards your discarded dress. oh yes, that would do.

some more tearing and tying later, you had fashioned yourself a small satchel, the tin of cakes held safely inside it. finally, you walked over to the door, the structure now seeming just the right size. your gaze slid over to the keyhole, and you gripped the key tighter in your hand. gathering your resolve, you slowly slid the key into the chamber and turned it to the side. taking a breath, you pushed the door open. you removed the key, tucking it into the satchel as you stepped through, your eyes widening. of all the things that could be said, there was only two words that managed to escape you as the door swung shut behind you. 

"...Holy shit."


End file.
